


the snow melts but our love will never.

by feralis



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Snowball Fight, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralis/pseuds/feralis
Summary: The Patrician is a smart man, a formidable man, who's definitely very serious and would never do something like get in a snowball fight with the esteemed Commander of the City Watch.Vimes knows this is a load of horseshit. He also knows that Vetinari is a bastard. He knows most of all that he wouldn't trade this for the world.





	the snow melts but our love will never.

**Author's Note:**

> I was organizing my WIPs when I found this sucker! It's from half a year ago (literally, I wrote it last December), back when I was trying to get used to writing. Geez, I swear starting to write was like turning on a rusty machine, so I was really proud of this. I think I tried to add some more, but for the life of me I can't remember :P

Suddenly, his balance shifted, and Vimes watched in slow motion as he and Vetinari fell into the snow. The snowdrift exploded around them, glittering as it fell down again around them.

After a few seconds, during which Vimes blindly tried to wipe the snow from his face, he spluttered, “You- you bastard! You did that on purpose!”

Vetinari, still laying on his back, only smiled. “Ah, but Vimes, certainly you don’t suspect me of doing something so self-defeating…?”

Vimes growled and rolled over to glare at Vetinari. “Now listen here,” he said, trying to pin down the frustrating man below him (an effort he knew was futile in any sort of fight, but damn it, he had to try if only for the look of the thing). “I know damn well you-” He blinked. “You…”

It crept up on him sometimes, when holding Young Sam or sitting on the couch with Sybil, wrapped in blankets and drinking hot tea--an overwhelming sense of love, striking him down to his very core and filling every single crack in his soul, touching every shattered piece of himself and for, if only a few minutes, making him feel whole.

And as he looked at Vetinari, eyes twinkling and mouth twitching upwards and blinking at him with snow-covered lashes, he was suddenly hit full-force with it, and although he knew he’d told the man before, as they lay there in the snow with snowflakes still unmelted dusting his lover’s cold-nipped skin, he knew nothing could stop the words from bubbling from his soul and mouth.

“Er, Vimes…” said Vetinari. “Are you… alri--?”

“I love you.”

Vetinari shut and opened his mouth to speak, but Vimes kissed him before he could say anything else, chasing the snowflakes across his face. 


End file.
